pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Byron
Gilbert Valliant Byron (July 12, 1903 - June 25, 1991) was an American poet known as "The Voice of the Chesapeake, and also referred to as "the Chesapeake Thoreau" (because, among other similarities, he shares a birth date with Henry David Thoreau). Life Byron was born in Chestertown, Maryland. Byron is known for his poems, short stories, novels, historical research, magazine and newspaper columns and articles detailing life on the Chesapeake Bay throughout the 20th century. During his lifetime, he had published 14 books and over 70 short stories, poems, and articles. His books and poems, including The Lord's Oysters, Done Crabbin', and These Chesapeake Men, make up what is likely the largest collection of written works on the Chesapeake Bay area authored by one person. Byron lived on the Chesapeake nearly all of his life. He died shortly before his 88th birthday. Recognition The Gilbert Byron House, the log cabin where Byron lived resided for 45 years of his life, was saved from destruction and ultimately preserved, and is currently at Pickering Creek in Easton, Maryland."The Gilbert Byron House," Pickering Creek Audobon Center, PickeringCreek.org, Web, Nov. 5, 2011 The Gilbert Bryon Society was founded in 1991 to cultivate an awareness and appreciation of the environment in general, and the Chesapeake Bay region's literature in particular, , through the works and legacy of Gilbert Bryon. The Society is a subcommittee of the Pickering Creek Audubon Center. Publications Poetry *''These Chesapeake Men''. North Montpelier, VT: Driftwind Press, 1942. *''Delaware Poems''. North Montpelier, VT: Driftwind press, 1943. *''White Collar and Chain''. North Montpelier, VT: privately printed by the Driftwind press, 1945. *''Chesapeake Cove''. Easton, MD: Easton Publishing, 1953. *''The Wind's Will''. Easton, MD: Easton Publishing, 1961. *''Sunbathing with the Professors: Poems of the eastern shore''. Easton, MD: Unicorn Book Shop, 1982. *''The Sight of a Marsh Hawk''. Trappe, MD: Unicorn Book Shop, 1985. *''Selected Poems''. Chestertown, MD: Literary House Press, Washington College, 1993. Novels *''The Lord's Oysters''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1957. *''Done Crabbin': Noah leaves the river''. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1990. Non-fiction *''Early Explorations on the Chesapeake Bay''. Baltimore, MD: Maryland Historical Society, 1960. *''The War of 1812 on the Chesapeake Bay''. Baltimore, MD: Maryland Historical Society, 1964. *''Talbot's Libraries, 1676-1965''. Easton, MD: Talbot County Free Library, 1965. *''St. Michaels: The town that fooled the British: A complete account of the British attacks on St. Michaels during the War of 1812''. St. Michaels, MD: St. Mary's Square Museum, 1971. *''Cove Dweller''. Trappe, MD: Unicorn Book Shop, 1983. *''College Days: Tales of the jazz age''. Easton, MD: Talbot County Free Library Foundation, 2007. Juvenile *''Chesapeake Duke''. Cambridge, MD: Tidewater, 1975. Journal *''Gilbert Byron's Chesapeake Seasons: A cove journal''. Wye Mills, MD: Chesapeake College Press, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gilbert Byron, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *A Bibliography of the Books of Gilbert Byron at the Unicorn Bookshop ;About *"Gilbert Byron, writer, dies. Novelist and poet, 88, called Thoreau of Chesapeake Bay'' obituary, Baltimore Sun.'' *Gilbert Valliant Byron 1903-1991 at Collecting Delaware Books *Gilbert Byron: The Lewes connection }} Category:American poets Category:1903 births Category:1991 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Maryland